Sharpedo (Pokémon)
|} Sharpedo (Japanese: サメハダー Samehader) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 30. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Sharpedo using the Sharpedonite‎. Biology Sharpedo is a torpedo-shaped shark Pokémon covered with tiny, sharp . It has a large mouth filled with triangular, sharp teeth. Its eyes are a deep red color and glow in the dark. It has two gill slits situated directly behind each eye. It is mostly dark blue with a white underbelly. There is a yellow star-shaped marking on its snout, and another star marking on its rear. It has a tall with two notches cut into it, with a directly opposite it. Its two pectoral fins are arranged so that they resemble the fins on the back of a torpedo. As Mega Sharpedo, the fangs in its mouth have transformed, and the horns that have sprouted from its nose are fangs that can be regrown countless times. The yellow patterns on its body are old resurfaced scars that were carved in battle, causing it sharp pain and suffering. With explosive propulsion, it can exceed 125mph in an instant. Sharpedo swallows and shoots out jets of seawater from its rear, which allows it to swim 75 to 80 miles per hour. However, it is unable to swim long distances. It is feared and known as Bully of the Sea, or Gangs of the Sea as a group, due to its sharp teeth. It was once prized for its dorsal fin as a food item, and has been a victim of overfishing. Its fangs can rip through iron and steel, being able to tear apart a supertanker into pieces. When its fangs fall out, they grow back immediately. It is very sensitive to the scent of blood. It lives in the Sharpedo is known to prey on , particularly small ones. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A pod of Sharpedo appeared in Sharpedo Attack!. They attacked and , plus Mr. Briney, while they were at an uncharted, crescent-shaped island. They gained the pod's trust when healed their leader's injury, which had been inflicted when it came across . Multiple Sharpedo appeared in PK13, where they were attacking and the others to across the deserted island, where an tied up an . A group of four Sharpedo was used by J's henchmen to attack Ash and , along with Kellyn, in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). A horde of Sharpedo was accidentally attracted by 's invention, which was meant to lure a golden in Going for the Gold!. A Sharpedo that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Levi and Cherie's Mega Wave. Sharpedo was used to battled against Ash's Pikachu, , , , and . It was later freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed, and it escaped. A Poké Ride Sharpedo appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, where it gave Ash and Pikachu a ride. Minor appearances Two Sharpedo debuted in Johto Photo Finish, during 's explanation of the Hoenn region. Multiple Sharpedo made a cameo appearance in Hoenn Alone!, where they were seen swimming in the ocean. A Sharpedo appeared in Destiny Deoxys and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Sharpedo made a brief cameo appearance as a thief in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A 's Sharpedo appeared in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the Wallace Cup. can be seen riding on a Sharpedo in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Sharpedo appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!, where it scared off . A Sharpedo appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Three Sharpedo appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Multiple Sharpedo appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Sharpedo that can Mega Evolve into Mega Sharpedo appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A Sharpedo appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. A Sharpedo appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, where it bit onto the tail of a that was fishing. A Sharpedo appeared in Racing to a Big Event!. Multiple Sharpedo appeared in The Island Whisperer!. A Sharpedo appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it was chasing a wild . Two Sharpedo appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries . Due to their sharp fangs, they're highly feared and known as the Gangs of the Sea.}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Sharpedo made a cameo appearance in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it was seen ambushing a Mega . In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sharpedo is Matt's main battling Pokémon in Pokémon Adventures, first appearing in Lombre Larceny. Its wears down its opponents while it fights with es. A Sharpedo was one of the aquarium Pokémon seen in Archie's collection in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. In Omega Alpha Adventure 11, Archie is shown to have a second Sharpedo, which can Mega Evolve into Mega Sharpedo. After Archie disappeared he was taken by Amber. used a Poké Ride Sharpedo in PASM15. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga A Sharpedo appeared in PDP22. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Sharpedo appeared in Steer Sharpedo To The Right Path!!, PMDP01, and PMBW47. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Sharpedo appeared in TA34. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Hitting the ball into Sharpedo's mouth will activate Catch 'Em Mode on the Ruby Field. Pokédex entries Sharpedo .}} by jetting seawater out of its backside. This Pokémon's drawback is its inability to swim long distances.}} per hour.}} through iron. It swims by jetting water from its rear.}} |} |} and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."}} by jetting seawater through its body. It is the bandit of the sea.}} |} |} and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."}} and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."}} |} |} and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."}} by jetting seawater through its body. It is the bandit of the sea.}} by jetting seawater out of its backside. This Pokémon’s drawback is its inability to swim long distances.}} |} |} and finishes them off with fangs that can crush iron. It is known as the bully of the sea.}} .}} |} |} Mega Sharpedo |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town ( )}} , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town ( )}} }} |} |} and ( )}} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} )}} )}} |} |} ( )}} and ( ) Received from a at the Battle Resort}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 55, Endless Level 71, Forever Level 5, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Puel Sea, Sea of Wailord}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground (post-ending)}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 598 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (First release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 10: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |2015 World Championships Sharpedo|All|United States|50|August 21 to 23, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#2015 World Championships Sharpedo}} |Pokémon Center Occupation Plan Archie's Sharpedo|All|Japan|43|October 1 to November 11, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Archie's Sharpedo}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Sharpedo Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Psychic Fangs|Psychic|Physical|85|100|10}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20|*}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- and ramming. }} |- |- |- in the Beach Zone. tend to follow him around. }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=319 |name2=Sharpedo |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * In , if a player s on a Sharpedo, it will have its own model, and it can surf significantly faster than other Pokémon. However, it is impossible to fish while surfing on a Sharpedo, the game stating that "It's too risky to let go now!" An NPC on Route 124 refers to this as "speed surfing" if the player admits ignorance to her question. * Sharpedo shares its name with . They are both known as the Brutal Pokémon. * In a demo version of Ruby and Sapphire shown at Pokémon Festa 2002 in Japan, players started with a level 12 Sharpedo with no Ability. This was most likely done for the purpose of the demo only. * Sharpedo's evolutionary line can be seen as a parallel to 's family. Both of them are dual-type Pokémon, both lines have identical base stat totals per evolutionary stage, both of their final evolutions are used by Team Aqua Leader Archie and Team Magma Leader Maxie, respectively, and both of their final evolutions can Mega Evolve. * Sharpedo's Pokédex entry for Moon states "It has a sad history. In the past, its dorsal fin was a treasured foodstuff, so this Pokémon became a victim of overfishing." This is likely a reference to in the real world, where wild sharks are caught, have their fins cut off, and the still alive shark is thrown back in the water to die. Because of the practice, many species of sharks around the world are listed as threatened or endangered by the IUCN. Origin Sharpedo is based on a with the body of a . It also looks like a shark that has been cut in half. Its general body shape is also similar to an . Both fish are known for their sandpaper-like skin. Mega Sharpedo seems to also be based on a or . Name origin Sharpedo is a combination of '' and . It may also involve sharp, referring to its fins and Ability. Samehader may be a combination of 鮫 same (shark) and 肌荒れ hada-are (rough skin). It may also be a corruption of 鮫肌 samehada (rough skin), referring to its Ability. In other languages , , and |fr=Sharpedo|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Sharpedo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tohaido|demeaning=From Torpedo and |it=Sharpedo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=샤크니아 Sharknia|komeaning=From the English shark and piranha |zh_cmn=巨牙鯊 / 巨牙鲨 Jùyáshā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Giant-teethed shark" |hi=शार्पेडो Sharpedo|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Шарпедо Sharpedo|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Tohaido es:Sharpedo fr:Sharpedo it:Sharpedo ja:サメハダー zh:巨牙鲨